True Love Only Exists in Fairytales
by 8D SerenityCrystal Tear 83
Summary: Sonic and Amy have been dating for a year. With her encouragement, he goes on tour, leaving her behind. One day, when phoning Sonic, a misunderstanding occurs, leaving her heartbroken. Can Sonic correct everything in time, or will someone else heal the broken rose? (Songfic. A serious SonAmy vs. SilvAmy; NOT a SonAmy-Break-Up-Get-Back-Together-After-Trying-to-Make-Other-Jealous.)
1. 1: Life Rocks

_*This chapter meets my Rewritten Stamp of Approval*_

_My first Sonic the Hedgehog fic on here! Yay! My sister was originally the one with the idea, but I decided to make her 'series' version into a story instead - mainly because it'd take a heck of a long time drawing and animating. XD_

_So anyway, I'm going to try to keep everyone in character as best as I can, but be warned, they_ **WILL**_ be OOC because of obvious reasons (i.e Would Shadow_ really_ be in a band? Would Knuckles_ really_ leave the Master Emerald behind? Would Sonic_ really_ be going over the moon to get Amy back?). Also, this is a couple of years later, so everyone will be a little more mature and such - especially Amy and Cream._

_As for Silver, I barely know him. I've seen - and played - him in the Sonic Riders series and Olympic games, and I read the first volume of his comic. That's it. So if I get his character completely and utterly wrong, please forgive me._

_I guess I'll shut up now and let you guys read on (that is, if you haven't already skipped this. T_T)_

**Title:** True Love Only Exists in Fairytales

**Rating:** K+

**Main Genres:** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Other Genres:** Comedy, Friendship

**Main Shipping:** SonAmy, SilvAmy

**Other Shipings:** Knuxouge, Tailream

**Warnings:** Implied suggestive themes

**Chapter Song:** _I Gotta Feeling_ by the Black Eyed Peas

**Story Song:** _Rainy Day Man_ by Patricia Tollett (Sailor Moon song)

_Okay, guys. Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do NOT own the Sonic gang or I Gotta Feeling. They belong to SEGA and the Black Eyed Peas, respectfully._

* * *

><p><strong>~*True Love Only Exists in Fairytales<strong>

**Chapter I ~ **_**Life Rocks**_

* * *

><p>Purple lights illuminated the dark arena as guitar music started to play. Thousands of screaming fans jumped out their seats when a blue, red, and dark purple spotlight casted upon three figures - completely shadowed still - on the large stage. Although you could only saw the figures' outline, the fans all knew who they were.<p>

"Sonic!"

"Knuckles, look over here!"

"Aaah! Shadow!"

The drummer began tapping his sticks together, the sound projected throughout the entire stadium. The red light in the middle brightened just as the echidna held the microphone to his mouth.

_(*Knuckles*)_

"_*I gotta feelin'_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

The other two lights flicker before brightening as well; first Shadow's then Sonic's as they sang.

_(*Shadow*) (*Sonic*)_

_(I gotta feelin') (woohoo)_

_(*Knuckles*)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

All three spotlights immediately turned white as the boy band got pumped.

_(*All*)_

_Tonight's the night_

_Let's live it up_

_I got my money_

_Let's spend it up!_

_Go out and smash it_

_Like oh my god_

_Jump off that sofa_

_Let's get, get OFF_

The blue hedgehog jumped down from the low-leveled stairs and kneeled down to the audience, touching their extended hands.

_(*Sonic*)_

_I know that we'll have a ball_

_If we get down_

_And go out_

_And just loose it all_

As Shadow sang, it seemed like he really felt the first line:

_(*Shadow*)_

_I feel stressed out_

_I wanna let it go_

_Let's go way out, spaced out_

_And loosing all control_

_(*Sonic & Knuckles*)_

_Fill up my cup_

_Mazal Tov_

_Look at her dancing_

_Just take it off_

_(*Shadow*)_

_Let's paint the town_

_We'll shut it down_

_Let's burn the roof_

_And then we'll do it again_

Sonic jumped up and down, getting the audiences pumped, while Knuckles added emphasis with arm gestures.

_(*Sonic*)_

_Let's do it, let's do it_

_Let's do it (Let's do it), let's do it (*Knuckles*)_

_And do it (Do it!), and do it (Let's live it up)_

_And do it (Do it!), and do it (And do it!)_

_(*Knuckles*) (*Shadow*)_

_And do it, do it, do it (Hey, hey!)_

_Let's do it (Let's do it!), let's do it (Let's do it!)_

_Let's do it! (Hey, hey, hey!)_

_(*Knuckles*)_

_Here we come, here we go (*Sonic*)_

_We gotta rock (Rock, rock, rock, rock)_

_Easy come, easy go_

_Now we on top (top, top, top, top)_

_(*Sonic*)_

_Feel the shot - body rock (*Knuckles*)_

_Rock it don't stop (Stop, stop, stop, stop)_

_Round and round - up and down_

_Around the clock (rou, rou, roun, round)_

Shadow finally walked down the stairs and to the side of the stage, all his die-hard fans screaming to the point where his ears twitched with impatience and irritation.

_(*Shadow*)_

_Monday, Tuesday,_

_Wednesday, and Thursday_

_Friday, Saturday,_

_Saturday, to Sunday_

_(*Knuckles*)_

_Get, get, get, get, get with us_

_You know what we say_

_Party everyday_

_Pa pa pa party everyday_

Sonic clapped his hands together repeatedly until the audience took it up.

_(*Shadow*) (*Sonic*)_

_(And I'm feelin') (woohoo)_

_(*Knuckles*)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That's tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_(*Shadow*) (*Sonic*)_

_(I gotta feelin') (Woohoo)_

_(*Knuckles*)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_(*Sonic*)_

_(Woohoo . . . )*"_

Thunderous applause echoed the arena as the band bowed. Hours later, the concert was finally over, and after signing autographs, CDs, and t-shirts, the group went to their dressing room.

"Terrific show, guys," their manager, Mr. Bone, praised. "Keep up the good work." With a quick glance at his clipboard, the indigo canine walked out the door.

"'Keep up the good work'?" the red echidna repeated, spinning around on a green stool. His waist-length locks swayed slightly with the movement, before resting back down. "Does he think we're invisible? There's no way we can with all the work they're making us do!"

"Mmm-aah!" Sonic sighed as he extended his tan arms over his head, grabbing his wrist to get a better stretch. "Ah, c'mon, Knuckles. It's not that bad, right, Shadow?" He did his trademark grin at the black and red hedgehog sitting at the other side of the room in a corner.

"Hmph," was the grunted answer. He kept his red eyes on the cream-colored walls, seeming to somewhat be in his own world – either that or trying to ignore the company around him.

"Ah, you guys just can't keep up!" Sonic waved a gloved hand at them then turned back to his mirror.

"Excuse us for not being an energetic monkey like you," Shadow replied, rolling his eyes before turning his glare at the blue hedgehog.

"Better a monkey than a hard-headed bull!" Sonic grinned.

The door opened to once again to reveal their manager. "Guys, don – umm . . . " The dog blinked twice at the sight before him: Sonic and Shadow in mid-air about to collide in a heated battle, and Knuckles acting as referee. "Umm, am I interrupting?"

Knuckles glanced up from the now wrestling hedgehogs and shrugged. "Nah. What is it now?"

"Um, well, I-I just wanted to remind you all to plan the video plot and a new song. The deadline is coming very soon."

"Yeah, yeah," Knuckled shrugged again. "We got it."

Mr. Bone frowned. "You had a month to think of something, and now only have two days. If you don't come up with anything, we have someone else who will." With that, the canine left.

Knuckles rolled his purple eyes before turning his attention back to the fight. It was pretty even, but got nowhere, so he decided to start the discussion. "So, what are we doing for the video?"

"Who knows?" Sonic grinned as he dodged Shadow's punch. "We'll think of something." He did a somersaulted kick; the dark hedgehog was sent to the wall.

"In two days?"

Sonic waved with a shrug. "No bi – H-Hey!" he yelped when Shadow attacked him from behind in a curled ball, sending him to another wall, hard enough that it cracked.

"Hmph. Take that, Faker!" Shadow grinned as he crossed his arms over his patch of white fur. He glanced at Knuckles. "Who cares? We could be in a busted old van driving off a cliff, for Chaos' sake, and all the girls would still fall over it." He rolled his eyes in disgust. The black hedgehog could not – and _never _hoped to – understand fangirls and their obsession with male celebraties. You don't see guys doing that with female stars!

"That's not exactly good for our image. . . . "

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Then make it a motorcycle!"

"Or!" Sonic came in, pushing Shadow out of the way so he could face Knuckles. "We can just forget the concept and think of a song instead!"

Knuckles looked thoughtful. "Yeah. We could just base the video off the song."

"See? No big!" Sonic shrugged as he went back to his make-up table.

"Oh, so I suppose you already have a new song prepared?" Shadow challenged, glaring as he made his way toward the blue hedgehog.

"No, but – Hey!"

"Is this it?" Shadow grinned with a smirk as he snatched the paper Sonic was reading out of his hands. His smirk widened as he started reading it. "Oh, I'm sure this'll be a hit!"

"Give it!" Sonic reached, but Shadow was just as fast as he was.

"Here." He gave it to Knuckles.

Sonic snatched the paper back, but it was too late. The echidna was already laughing. "Knux!" he growled.

"I didn't think you were such a softy." Shadow snickered. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

Before Sonic could retort, Knuckles added, "Ever since we got rid of Eggman, I guess he's been losing his fighting spirit. Now he's tied down! Do I hear wedding bells in the future? Hahaha!"

Sonic huffed out a sigh of annoyance, but didn't say anything. What was the point? They'd only think he was too embarrassed to 'admit' it. "Oh, forget it." He left the room, leaving his band mates in their joyful laughter.

_Hey Sonic!_

_Glad to hear everything's going great in the music business!_

_You know, it's been three months and I _still _can't believe you'd be in a band – not saying you aren't good or anything, _

_Just that it's kinda unexpected. . . . But then again, that's one of the things I love so much about you._

_I never know what you're going to do next. 3_

_But before I ramble on too much, how are you? Shadow's not giving you a hard time, is he? How can you tolerate him? If it were me, I probably would have clawed his eyes out already!_

_But of course, you're having the time of your life, I suppose, compared to me. You get to party everyday, meet other celebrities, occasionally hang out with your fangirls. . . . Grrr. I'm getting mad just at the thought of you hanging around other girls! You better not be cheating on me, Sonic the Hedgehog, or you'll face my wrath!_

_Anyway, back to my point. . . . I knew it'd be boring without you, but I didn't think it'd be _that _boring!_

_Write soon, okay?_

_I wish you luck and hope everything keeps going well with the band (I heard rumors about you making your first video, is it true?)._

_P.S. You know my birthday's in a couple of weeks, right? I'll give you a hint of what I want (Well, I'm sure you already know what I want, but . . . ): It's more than one of the same thing, but different colors; red and pink._

_~Forever Yours, Amy. I love you._

Sonic sweatdropped, wondering why he picked such an easily jealous girl to be his girlfriend. He was Sonic the Hedgehog, for crying out loud! Yes, he was popular with the ladies, but was there ever any evidence that he'd be a player? He frowned instantly, knowing Shadow wouldn't hesitate to say something to prove him wrong. But heck, he's never even dated anyone before! Amy was his first girlfriend.

Sonic shook his head and decided not to try and understand what goes on in a girl's head. Instead, he thought of something else, then rolled his eyes, mentally reminding himself to let his girlfriend know her riddles aren't as difficult as she tries to make them. _So she wants a bouquet of red and pink roses, huh?_ he summed up. The blue hedgehog chuckled, running a hand through his spiky quills. He half smirked, half smiled as he remembered her saying in the letter that she couldn't predict what he did next. _Well, I bet she won't be expecting her_ real_ birthday wish!_

* * *

><p>"Boring."<p>

"Okay, how 'bout something to do with . . . the Master Emerald?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You're obsessed with that thing."

Knuckles flushed, but before he could reply, Shadow said, "I doubt anyone would want to hear about some emerald. Let's just do — "

"And no one wants to feel down after hearing a depressing song," Sonic added, a slight smirk tugging at his lips as Shadow turned a glare at him.

It was the day after the concert and the band were finally settling back in their trailer to think about their new song and first video. Knuckles sat on a chair with his legs and arms crossed; Shadow, of course, leaned against a wall near the door; and Sonic kept spinning in circles on an armrestless chair. "I keep saying, a song about living the most of it!" He shrugged.

The dark hedgehog scoffed. "And how many songs do we already have about something along those lines?"

"And you have a better idea, I presume?"

"A — "

"Nothing that gets you down, I said!"

"I didn't even say anything yet!"

"Well . . . " Knuckles started, looking somewhat hesitant to go on. "Bands usually do love songs, and most of the time it's a hit."

"Yeah, _right."_ Shadow immediately shook his head.

"No, wait." Sonic pondered thoughtfully, thinking about the letter Amy had sent him. He snapped his fingers. "I think I might have it!"

Shadow's red eyes narrowed. "Well, I'm not getting mixed up in some pathetic love song." With that, he pushed himself off the wall and went out the door.

"Well, too bad, Shads," Sonic replied, grinning, despite the dark hedgehog already having left.

Knuckles sighed. "Now what?"

"Write the song!"

And so, they worked through the night. Sonic gave most of the ideas, but the echidna didn't mind, mainly because 'Love' wasn't a subject he was very familiar with. He did, however, have a great time when it came to discussing the video. Apparently, it involved Shadow getting a lot of screen time. . . .

They didn't see the black hedgehog for the rest of the night and early morning. By 8:00 A.M., Mr. Bone bursted into the trailer. "Have yo — "

"Right here!" Sonic waved the paper in the air. The manager walked over and studied it.

With a nod of approval, the canine asked, "And what about the concept for the video? You got that, too?"

Knuckles nodded, then proceeded to tell the indigo hound their plans.

"Ah! Splended! Well, let's get going then!"

On the way to the studio, Sonic paused to throw his reply letter in the nearby mailbox. While Mr. Bone went to Studio G, where most of the video will be shot at, Sonic and Knuckles went to Studio O, where they will record their new song. Inside the building, Knuckles grinned as he spotted a scowling Shadow leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He nudged Sonic and pointed at him.

The blue hedgehog chuckled. "Guess he didn't get his wish to not be in the song."

"All right, guys!" The producer clapped his hands together, getting the band's attention. "Let's get this thing going."

The three stepped into the large recording booth and placed the sets of headphones over their ears. A few moments later, music began pouring into them. When they were done, the producer spoke into a speaker. "Good job. Let's do a few more takes then you guys can get back to Studio G."

Shadow sighed. "They want too much. . . ."

"They want perfection," Knuckles replied, but annoyance in his voice all the same.

"Stop complaining and just do the thing!" Sonic said. "The faster we do this, the faster we're out."

The other two shrugged indifferently. Just when they were about to start again, Shadow suddenly stopped them. "What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Shadow," the producer agreed. "Is something the matter?"

The black hedgehog was staring at the music sheet in front of them, and continued to do so as he said, " . . . Why do I have a lot of solos?" There was a pause of silence, then it was broken by a snort. Shadow turned a fierce glare at his bandmates. "I may be forced to do this, but I thought I said I didn't want a part of a love song! Meaning, 'as little parts as possible!'"

Sonic chuckled while Knuckles had a hard time not cracking up. "Sorry, Shads," Sonic said in-between laughter. "But it's your fault for walking out in the first place." The producer could only watch in puzzlement as Shadow continued to glare at his laughing 'friends.'

* * *

><p><em>That's it. Hope you all enjoyed!<em>


	2. 2: Transition to Adulthood?

_Minasan, konbanwa! (Good evening, everyone!) I am SO sorry for not updating and making this story look abandoned! I had a lot of things on my plate and only just this last Tuesday did a huge chunk of it FINALLY got off my shoulders, and I'm thrilled to say that I began working on this chapter that night! I'll have a lot more brain room to think about my stories now, and I'm happy to say I'm back! I've missed writing my fanfics so much!_

_BUT . . . just know this is still me here, so I'm_ not_ under **ANY** circumstances promising fast or even a lot of updates. I'll do my best, but that's all I can whole-heartedly promise you, okay?_

_And about this chapter, if you don't mind reading this. It's **important.** I have decided to add Sonia and Manic (and Bartleby) into this story because I L-O-V-E those two and I'm practically mortified that it seems NOBODY knows about them or even remembers them. Sonia and Manic are Sonic's siblings from Sonic Underground. They're triplets in that series and it seems that's the only time his siblings ever officially appeared. Bartleby is Sonia's ex-boyfriend, by the way._

_If you want to know more about them, please watch the Sonic Underground series. It may be a shock to those of you whom have grew up with modern Sonic (as I have), but it's a really awesome show and I love it!_

**_To My Oh-So Fabulous Reviewers:_**

_**Gloxinia:** Sorry this came so late, but thank you. :) Rouge will be in this story and there will definitely be some Knuckles x Rouge (they're my OTP for the Sonic fandom. x/3); they won't come for a tiny bit though, but look forward to it when they do! (I so am! XD)_

_**Happy Hedgehog 2014:** Hmm . . . I'll take that as a translation of saying I should update, so here it is! XD_

_One more thing! Thank you to everybody who have favorite or alerted TLOEF since my last update! You guys don't know how happy it makes me that people are still interested even though this story seemed abandoned. Thank you! I hope you all like this chapter!_

**Title:** True Love Only Exists in Fairytales

**Rating:** K+

**Main Genres:** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Other Genres:** Comedy, Friendship

**Main Shipping:** SonAmy, SilvAmy

**Other Shipings:** Knuxouge, Tailream, Bartleby x Sonia (I'll call it Bartonia cause 'Bartlonia' sounds like a fancy way to say baloney. XD), and maybe a bit of Knuxonia (Knuckles x Sonia)

**Warnings:** Implied suggestive themes

**Chapter Song:** _Follow Me_ by Kay Hanley

**Story Song:** _What'cha Gonna Do About It?_ by New Kids on the Block

**Disclaimer:** _I own absolutely N-O-T-H-I-N-G aside from the chapter ideas and any minor FCs I may or may not add. And I don't own the song that appears in this chapter either. Shine 4U_ by Carmen & Camille_._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II ~ <strong>_**Transition to Adulthood?**_

* * *

><p><em>A pink hedgehog sighed heavily as she watched her smiling friends. She should be celebrating the permanent defeat of Dr. Eggman like everyone else at the party was. Finally, she wouldn't have to be kidnaped every other day, or have her plans ruined because of him, or her homemade gifts be destroyed in a matter of seconds!<em>

_But as great as it sounded . . . why wasn't she happy?_

_Green eyes, are you looking at me?_

_I've been watching you since you came into this place_

_Her gazed turned to the other side of the room and immediately fastened itself on her beloved Sonic, who was laughing with his best friend Tails and his brother Manic. Her heart sunk slightly. Maybe the reason why she was so upset, was because the defeat of Eggman, although a great relief, also meant that she wouldn't be rescued by her hero anymore. . . ._

_She sighed again, keeping her stare. For years, she had pursued after him. She chased him all over Mobius and even for a while on Earth, always screaming something about him marrying her; and every time . . . he just ran away._

_You stood at the back of the room,_

_Time stood still as I memorized your face_

_Looking back now, the sixteen-year-old felt ashamed of how she acted; so immature and foolish a lot of the time . . . not to mention clingy. Talk about unattractive!_

_Nonetheless, she smiled at the memories. Her feelings were true, and it was that in itself that made her act the way she did._

_Turning her attention back to the blue hedgehog, she silently gave in to defeat. Her feelings hadn't changed one bit, but now that she was older, she knew when to give up and accept the rejections. She would learn to be happy admiring him from afar . . . and she knew he would like it, too._

_The stars collide, they're burning bright;_

_You look at me for the first time_

_Sonic looked around the room as Tails and Manic left him, seeming to look for something or someone. She didn't realize a tear had fallen down her cheek until a pair of emerald-green eyes suddenly fell on her._

_This is right where I'd like to be –_

_Where I wanna be_

_Her breathing jerked to a halt for a brief moment, and her heart quickened its pace. She tried to wave at him, but for some reason, nothing happened._

_You know that tonight, I wanna dance to dance_

_I wanna feel like, we can last forever_

_And the city lights, you know they shine for you. . . . Ooh~_

_She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. It wasn't all that long ago that she was racing up to Sonic and – if she caught him off guard – burying him in a large hug while telling him how much she loved him; yet now, she couldn't even get a smile across._

_Was she that broken up inside?_

_And if it's all right,_

_I wanna get you on the dance floor_

_Just you and me,_

_Get together on the dance floor_

_Tonight,_

_Tonight, I shine for you. . . ._

_For you. . . ._

_I shine for you. . . ._

_I shine for –_

_She turned her head away and looked down at the table where she sat, her fingers twitching awkwardly._

_Green eyes staring back at me;_

_I can barely breathe, yet my heart is beating fast_

_She stole a quick glance back in his direction, and found his gaze still hadn't left her. She couldn't tell whether he was just lost in thought and didn't actually notice, or if he was wondering why she was acting this way and hasn't tackled him to the ground yet. Embarrassment swept through her veins._

_You move through the dance floor,_

_Are you coming over?_

_Her eyes trailed him for a short second as Sonic made his way through the crowd, then she turned her attention back at the table. She thought nothing of it – half of her happy that he moved, so she would have a proper chance to calm down and think straight – but the attempts all washed down the drain when a beautiful red rose suddenly appeared in front of her face._

_It took a while for it to register in her brain. One second . . . two seconds . . . five seconds . . . eight secon – until she finally looked away from it and to the person holding the rose instead._

_Her heart skipped two beats._

_How am I going to make this moment last?_

"_W . . . W-What's this for?" she managed to get out as she accepted the flower._

_Sonic flashed her his trademark grin. "Isn't it obvious? A rose for a 'Rose.'" He winked. Her cheeks grew hot, but she didn't bother to turn away again. Instead, she watched as the blue hedgehog glanced around and continued to stand at her table, looking the slightest bit awkward, though she couldn't understand why._

_Eventually, he took a deep breath and extended out his hand._

_The stars collide, they're burning bright;_

_You pull me in for the first time_

_She didn't know how it happened. All she could remember was sitting in stunned silence and wondering if this was all a dream; but now she found herself being guided onto the dance floor, her hero's hand grasping hold of her own._

_This is right where I'd like to be –_

_Where I wanna be_

_A slow song wasn't even playing, yet he didn't let go of her hand as they began to sway in rhythm to the music._

_You know that tonight, I wanna dance to dance_

_I wanna feel like, we could last forever_

_And the city lights, you know they shine for you. . . . Ooh~_

_She focused only on the beat of the music and moving in time with it; if she didn't, all her attention would be on her racing heart; if that happened, then she'd completely register the fact that her fingers were intertwined with a certain blue hedgehog's, which would make her heart speed up even more – resulting in a passed out girl._

_And if it's all right,_

_I wanna get you on the dance floor_

_Just you and me,_

_Get together on the dance floor_

_Tonight,_

_Tonight I shine for you. . . ._

_The rose was clutched to her heart with her other hand. For some reason, it gave her reassurance – for what, she didn't know, but felt as if it were saying, 'It's all going to be all right.'_

_It's just you and me. . . ._

_Suddenly, that security left as the rose was pulled away from her. She glanced up instantly, and before she knew it, everything around her disappeared except for the emerald eyes in front of her._

_Listen to the music_

_She continued to stare into his eyes, not noticing where the rose went. She snapped out of her gaze at the feeling of contact near her ear; Sonic had placed the rose in her quills, it being held by her sparkling red headband._

_He looked at her, and his eyes softened slightly._

_Only you and me. . . ._

"_It's not too late, is it?" he asked, low enough so only she could hear._

_She blinked, her head slowly tilting to one side. " . . . For what?"_

_This is right where –_

_This is right where I wanna be_

_He didn't say anything, and only continued to stare into her eyes – for what seemed so long, her cheeks began to heat up again._

_Tonight,_

_I wanna dance to dance_

_Suddenly, he started leaning forward._

_I wanna feel like,_

_We could last forever_

_Her eyes widened as his closed. Was this really happening?_

_And the city lights,_

_You know they shine for you. . . . Ooh~_

It can't be!_ She slapped the thought away as fast as it came. After all, it was obvious how he felt about her; All those years of running and rejections proved that more than any spelt-out message could!_

_But every thought in her mind shut down as a light pressure touched her lips._

_And if it's all right,_

_I wanna get you on the dance floor_

_Just you and me,_

_Get together on the dance floor_

_Tonight,_

_Tonight I shine for you. . . ._

_For you. . . ._

_(Tonight, I wanna dance to dance)_

_I shine for you. . . ._

_(I wanna feel like, we can last forever)_

_I shine for you. . . ._

_(And the city lights – )_

_Tonight I shine for you . . . Ooh~_

_(I shine for you~)_

She sighed dreamily. Her arms raised to wrap around her blue hero, but alas, reality came back to her when she only met with empty air. Laughter filled her ears and Amy Rose immediately opened her eyes to see not her beloved Sonic staring into her eyes, but his sister, Sonia, laughing in her face. The teen blinked twice before she finally realized the situation and in response, her face turned a vibrant crimson, which only made the other girl shout with glee.

Amy opened her mouth several times before words made it out. "I-I-If you got something to say, say it!"

The nineteen-year-old wiped a tear from her eye as her laughter slowly died down and she smirked. "Okay, sis-tah: You" – she pointed at her – "got it _bad_."

"'Sister'?" Amy's eyes glowed at the prospect. She sighed dreamily as images of her in a fancy white gown and Sonic standing by an altar flashed through her mind.

Sonia could only stare at the pink girl. "Okay." Sonia blinked. "Now you just got problems."

* * *

><p>It took a while, but after eventually figuring out what to say that wouldn't unintentionally cause the younger girl to fly into her own world once more, Sonia was able to drag Amy out of her house and to the mall where they were barely in time to keep their scheduled 'All-Star-Glam-Prep' appointments; of course, just because the two made it <em>didn't <em>mean Sonia let the rose off the hook. After all, how could one relax properly after sprinting a good three miles? Today was _supposed _to be a day the two hedgehogs sat back and took the time to consider each and _every _possible choice when it came to Amy's _Super Rosy-Sweet 18__th__ Birthday Bash_; which meant walking pass all the shops on the way to the mall to get a general idea of theme and decor, which is why Sonia left her motorcycle back home; a choice the young adult now regrets deeply. And who's responsible for the idea in the first place?

Ah, yes. Sweet, loyal, smart, thoughtful –

" – Scatterbrained, irresponsible, how-in-all-of-Mobius-can-you-be-so-forgetful – "

"I said I was sorry!"

Sonia snorted sharply as she pushed away the damp fringe from her eyes. "If I recall correctly, you came to me for advice on how to make your 18th birthday the best and most memorable it could be without my brother around" – She glared at the hedgehog, daring her to even _consider _thinking about the blue hedgehog right now – "and I said I would help, didn't I?" She moved her hands away from her hair – frowning slightly when the fringe promptly fell back over half her face – and to her hips. "I planned this day perfectly and what do you do?" The eggplant-colored girl didn't wait for a reply. "Forget! Of all days to go into Distant LaLa Land, it had to be today!? Ugh! I was so looking forward to Madam Pearl's magic oil and lotion treatment but now I can't!"

Amy remained silent as Sonia went on to explain that the massage specialist only gave the most luxurious treatments to those whom are 'as relaxed and free-minded as possible' because it 'really helps the natural ingredients cling itself to the body.' She was used to Sonia's outrageous – albeit _rare _– outbursts when it came to pampering one's self. Normally she would tune in and out of the conversation, but this time, she decided not to. She did feel guilty for making the older girl go out of her way and help her, only to have half of her plans blown back into her face, so the least she could do was listen to the information Sonia was giving now – even if it did come out as more of a complaint.

And so, three hours later, after the two completed their spa date, they walked about the mall, weaving through other creatures and people while glancing inside different stores and stopping to discuss items showcased in window displays. It seemed the earlier events had been forgotten as Sonia laughed at Amy's suggestion of getting Manic to model some dresses that caught her eye. "But honestly," the seventeen-year-old said with a dramatically sad sigh, "I think he would work them better than I would. . . . "

"Well, you know . . . " The older girl paused as she raised her head and struck a sassy pose with one hand on her hip. "Most people can't compete with the family genes." Sonia flicked her now perfectly fluffed fringe for emphasis and winked at a group of guys as they passed the two. Whether the purple hedgehog was joking or not, Amy didn't know, but as if to agree with Sonia's statement, two of the guys whistled approvingly while two others flashed brilliant smiles and the last one kept his eyes on her until he was too far to keep the tall girl in sight.

Needless to say, Amy's jaw dropped and it didn't rise until she saw Sonia blink thoughtfully after the group before turning back around to face her companion.

At Amy's endless stare, Sonia's lips twitched into a slightly nervous smile. "I didn't think they would _all _respond like that. . . . "

Amy opened her mouth as if to comment, but closed it back up, realizing she didn't even _know _what to say after that scene. After the shock wore off, however, she rolled her eyes. "Show off."

Sonia shrugged. "You'd be amazed at the attention you get when you flaunt your stuff."

"I don't need attention from other guys; I already have the best one out there!" Amy sighed dreamily, and Sonia almost swore she heard the pink hedgehog purr.

"Speaking of that brother of mine, please tell me he's coming home for your birthday?"

There was a pause as the seventeen-year-old pondered the thought. After some seconds, she shrugged. "I doubt it. He's a big star now, after all, so it can't be helped."

"Sis-tah, please!" Sonia waved her wrist. "This is Sonic here. He'd be here and back faster than you'd even realize he stopped by."

Amy glanced down at the shiny floors. "Even if that's true, he's super busy right now and I don't want to distract him from anything important involving the band." Sonia moved to protest, but Amy quickly added, "I'm not giving him a free pass! I still expect a gift and a 'Happy 18th Birthday, Amy!' That would show that he remembered and cares."

Sonia sighed, giving up. "All right. If you're okay with it."

"I'm the one who told him to go; of course I'm okay!"

The older girl nodded curtly. "Right."

"And besides." Twinkling stars suddenly appeared in the rose's eyes. "How cool is it to say that I'm the girlfriend of a hot rock star!? Oooh, Sonic~! You're so dreamy~!" Amy squealed and twirled and bounced in place and Sonia took that as her cue to walk away, having enough of Amy's daydreams for one day.

"Call me when you're ready to get back to browsing for your party!" Sonia waved a back hand in Amy's general direction as she headed toward the food court, but the girl barely noticed the absence of her friend.

Would they ever get through the day?

* * *

><p>In the end, the two girls didn't accomplish as much as they had hoped. No theme had been chosen and no color scheme had been set; the most Amy could decide on was that she didn't want unnecessarily bright and bold colors that might make the party look ridiculously cheesy. Sonia expressed her sympathies and let Amy know that she was opened to another day of planning if needed – though she made sure to drill it into Amy's brain that under no circumstances would she, Sonia the Hedgehog, plan to have another special appointment with her if the teenager was going to go into 'Distant LaLa Land' again. Afterwards, the purple hedgehog was picked up by Bartleby, who Amy kindly rejected the offer to drive her home as well.<p>

The pink hedgehog sighed as she waved goodbye to her friend as the limousine drove further away. In all honesty, Amy didn't know if Sonia and Bartleby were an item again, but whether or not they were, she couldn't help but notice the way the minx always seemed to look out for her even though it was perfectly clear Sonia could take care of herself.

_Unlike me. . . . _was the sad thought that came to mind as Amy softly bit her lip. _Eggman or no Eggman, I'm still the one everyone thinks would get in trouble first. . . ._ Her eyes stung a bit, and she looked down to her boots.

Overhead, a white hedgehog flew a steady path, but stopped, noticing a lone figure on the ground. He smiled, realizing who it was, and landed light on the toes of his shoes. "Hey, Amy! What are you doing way out here?" The pink hedgehog didn't notice Silver's arrival and jumped when he spoke. Immediately the boy's smile vanished at the sight of the single tear trailing down her face. "What . . . ? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She quickly wiped the tear away and waved her hands in front of herself, laughing weakly. "No, no! Nothing's wrong. I was just over-thinking to myself and it got a bit out of hand. That's all!"

Silver frowned slightly. "Thinking about what?"

"Nothing important! Really!" She gestured her arms as she replied, as if to confirm it, but as the seconds passed with Silver obviously not believing her, Amy's will weakened and she sighed heavily. "I just let myself get too caught up in some things. You broke my chain of thought, so I'm fine now; I can think clearly."

Silver's expression softened. "Well . . . okay. I'll let you off the hook for today." He smiled slightly, and Amy mirrored it.

"Thanks." She looked up at the sky and saw the first stars beginning to come out. "I should get going."

"I'll walk you back."

Amy shook her head. "Mm-mm. It's okay. I still got some thinking I really _should _be doing." She stepped back.

Silver made a noise of discomfort, not wanting Amy to possibly go through whatever thoughts she had earlier. "Are you sure?"

Amy paused at the worry in the white hedgehog's gold eyes. _Worried . . . about me._ She clenched her teeth behind her closed mouth. " . . . Yes," came the low answer. "I'm sure."

He blinked slowly. "Well, okay then. Careful on your wa – " She dashed away before Silver finished his sentence.

She ignored his surprised call and continued running, a new wetness filling her jade eyes. _I can take care of myself, too! I'll show them!_ Her pace slowed. _I'll show everyone . . . including Sonic. _Amy looked up and gazed at the moon, a routine she adopted at night, thinking she and Sonic may be looking at the moon at the same time. _He deserves someone who can stand on their own two feet. I won't be a kid anymore; when he comes back, I'll make him proud!_

* * *

><p><em>That's it. I'm sorry that it was a tiny bit short for something that should've been updated a long time ago, but alas, writer's block set in. *sigh* I don't know if next chapter will be a longer one, but I do have ideas, so stay tune! :D<em>

_And in all honesty, I never planned on having a sub-plot of Amy wanting to be independent. That was a spur of the moment thing that happened when I tried filling up space cause I wasn't satisfied with the original chapter length. Same with Silver's appearance, too._

_But on the bright side, this sub-plot actually makes things easier for me for the actual plot of the story. XD So happy mistake. Happy mistake~_

_Special thanks to my reviewers:_ Gloxinia_ and_ Happy Hedgehog 2014


End file.
